kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Medusa
"What better way to celebrate my return than with a festive little bloodbath? After all, I have been gone for 25 years." '' - Medusa Prior to the events of ''Kid Icarus, Medusa (メデューサ Medyuusa) co-ruled Angel Land with Palutena as the Goddess of Darkness. Whereas Palutena fostered the growth of humanity, Medusa hated their kind and took to drying up crops and petrifying people. Palutena, in a fit of anger, changed Medusa into a cyclopic, snake-haired monster and banished her to the Underworld. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Medusa vowed one day to overthrow Palutena and retake her position in the Palace in the Sky. Medusa is voiced by Cree Summer in the English version of[[ Kid Icarus: Uprising| Kid Icarus: Uprising]]. Appearances Kid Icarus Gathering the Underworld Army under her command, Medusa led a surprise attack upon Palutena's army and took possession of the Three Sacred Treasures, giving each to her most powerful followers while imprisoning Palutena within her own palace. However, Palutena sought the assistance of Pit, a young warrior who used to be in charge of Palutena's personal body-guard who was locked in a dungeon in the Underworld at this time. Palutena used her magical prowess to arm Pit with a bow and arrow to assist him in his escape from the Underworld, enabling him to regain the Three Sacred Treasures and use them to end Medusa's evil. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 1 0 0 100 ---- Kid Icarus: Uprising Warning: Spoilers Below Though unaware of this, Medusa was resurrected by Hades when he added "a pinch of her memories to a ton of souls," thus creating her new body. Regardless, Medusa reassembles the Underworld Army to attack the world and get her revenge on Pit and Palutena for her defeat twenty-five years prior. When her forces are defeated and Pit stormed her domain, Medusa battles the angel and is defeated by him again after being forced to assume her true form. A false ending then rolls, which is interrupted by Hades, explaining that the entire attack was actually his and that he resurrected Medusa using her memories and many random souls to keep Pit and Palutena busy while he put his plans into motion. During Pit's final battle with Hades, Medusa (who had again been revived by Hades) appears to help Pit by attacking Hades, saving him before his "deadliest attack" which would've killed him, stating that she will not play Hades' "puppet" anymore but is then easily destroyed by Hades. Kid Icarus Anime Medusa is the main character of a single-episode anime show, which reveals her past up to the present day from the time she was a Skyworld Goddess. Appearances in Kid Icarus: Uprising Medusa's role in the story of Kid Icarus: Uprising is surprisingly limited. The majority of her dialogue takes place in Chapter 9 in which she appears as a boss. She also contributes a fair amount of dialogue to the first half of Chapter 6, as well as brief appearances in Chapters 1 and 25. Battle Style There are four phases to the fight with Medusa, all of which take place as an air battle. In the first phase, she will start by blasting Pit away so he can't hit her; at the beginning and when closing in on her, you can briefly hit her with long-range weapons. As Pit approaches, she will attack by spawning two types of projectiles--rotating, homing green orbs and non-homing black eyeballs. Once these dissipate, she will summon a pattern of rotating lasers (either a pentagon or a square, with the lasers for each side continuing in a different direction), then attack with rubble that can be broken; she will then repeat this process. The second phase occurs once Pit begins to close in. She will spawn two floating mines; these cannot be destroyed. As Pit gets close, she will spawn a small, homing eye and then teleport away; to avoid hitting the mines, the safest response is to shoot down the eye. After doing this four times, she will finally stay still enough for Pit to shoot her. She will fire gray projectiles that cause Shaking and occasionally teleport to claw at Pit (which is telegraphed by bright red lines appearing on one side of the screen). After dealing enough damage, Palutena will bind Medusa's legs in place, preventing her from teleporting. She will now fire a different type of eye beams, which do not cause Shaking. Occasionally, she will raise her right hand, which has a mouth that spews a Poison-inducing mist. Once Pit damages her further, Medusa will transform into Monsterous Medusa and detach her head to get around the teleport ban. She will chase you around the arena, attacking in two ways--slow-moving poisonous skulls, similar to the ones Thanatos fires in his standard form, and lasers (which also spawn three homing projectiles that can be shot down). Finally, dealing enough damage will cause Medusa's head to reunite with her body; she will clutch her face in pain and raise it back up to reveal her single eye glowing brightly. Shooting this eye will defeat her. In the first three phases, Medusa's face is her weak point (but note that the rest of her head is not). In the final one, she has no weak point, except for the final blow to her eye. Other Appearances Captain N: The Game Master Medusa made an appearance in the episode Mega Trouble for Megaland where she was guarding the Three Sacred Treasures on Mount Icarus. Her design is a mix between her human and monster forms, and she has a beautiful voice to trick her victims into a false sense of safety. This ability worked on the easily fooled Simon Belmont, although Medusa was ultimately defeated by accidentally looking into the Mirror Shield and turning herself into stone. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons A boss called Head Medusa Head appears in The Legend of Zelda. ''It appears to be based on ''Kid Icarus' ''Medusa. It is fought in the Sword & Shield Maze. It stands in the center of the room and attacks by throwing spears. If Link is stunned, it will fire a laser at him. Idol Descriptions Medusa, Queen of the Underworld ''The one-time Queen of the Underworld, exiled by Palutena long ago. Twenty-five years ago, Pit defeated her once and for all...or so it seemed. Now resurrected and thirsty for revenge, Medusa leads an army more powerful than before. Medusa (Battle) The only comfort throguhout Medusa's quarter century in exile was the thought of bloody retribution against Pit and Palutena. Now, facing the angel after all these years, Medusa's wrath is only matched by her fervor for revenge. Medusa (Monster) Long ago, Palutena cursed Medusa with this hideous form. Unable to face the monstrosity she has become, Medusa used her magic to maintain a mask of beauty-- a facade that falls when she's forced to put all her strength into defeating Pit. Medusa vs. Hades Spoiler alert!: Medusa saves the day! Medusa's surviving spirit stop Hades before he can deliver the finishing blow to Pit. In her weakened state, she can't hold him off forever, but the goddess gets an A for vindictive tenacity Gallery Human Medusa.gif|Medusa from the original Kid Icarus KID ICARUS Uprising -HD- for Nintendo 3DS 041.jpg|Medusa's early design in Uprising Pit defeats Medusa.png|Medusa's finalized appearance in Uprising Medusa.PNG|Medusa from Kid Icarus: Uprising Medusa head art.png|Medusa Head IcarusAnime3.jpg|''Medusa's Revenge'' artwork Quotes *''"So hurry to me, Pit. I'll strip you of your wings and sever you from the heavens forever!"'' '- Waiting for Pit to reach her (Chapter 9)' *''"Hades keeps reviving me, but I won't play the puppet anymore!"'' - Fighting Hades (Chapter 25) *''"What better way to celebrate my return than with a festive little bloodbath? After all, I have been gone for twenty-five years." - ''Making her returning appearance (Chapter 1) *''"Pretty... perfect... Goddess of Light! You dare to medlle into my affairs!?"'' *"What a surprise, Lady Palutena. And you too, Pit...." *''"You're a real go-getter, Dark Pit. I like that..."'' *''"So...You made it this far."'' - Just before the boss battle begins (Chapter 9) *''No! How dare you?!" - ''During the battle against Hades (Chapter 25) *"Hello there Pit. And you, too, Palutena. Here to crash my homecoming party?" - Making her returning appearance (Chapter 1) *''"What better way to celebrate my return than a festive little bloodbath!"'' *''"Now this is a little...bizzare." ''Refering to Dark Pit. * Trivia *Medusa is based on the Gorgon from Greek mythology, who was originally a priestess of Athena (the inspiration for Palutena in the Kid Icarus series) before the goddess changed her into a monster. Though not a deity in Greek mythology, Medusa's role as Goddess of Darkness could have been inspired by other dark and provoking Greek goddesses such as Eris, Goddess of Chaos; Hecate, the triple-natured Goddess; and Nyx, Primordial Deity of Night. *Medusa's redesign in Uprising is based on her original sprite, rather than the boss form that Pit fought her as. However, it takes on a much more gothic look, having ghostly white skin, dark eye shadow, and a tattoo around her left eye. One of the serpents that makes up her hair is even colored red to resemble a chunking highlight, which is popular in gothic fashion. *In Kid Icarus: Uprising, Medusa appears to be left-handed. This may be a reference to the left hand being seen as evil in the past. *Medusa's arm is missing after she punches Hades' first form's head off in Chapter 25. However, on closer watch, Medusa's arm is destroyed after punching Hades to interrupt his attack. This also happens to her right arm. *Medusa is one of three major characters in the story (four, counting Pit) to not have their own version of a weapon, the others being Hades and Pyrrhon. *Oddly enough, she is never seen turning people (exlcuding the Centurions) into stone (which Medusa is well known for) in both of the games she appears in. However, Pit does mention that she has indeed committed the act while defending Palutena against Medusa's vilification in Chapter 9 and has been witnessed doing so in the anime short, Medusa's Revenge. *Medusa is one of only two bosses (not counting mid-bosses) that is battled only in Air, not on Land. The other boss is Hades, and both are rulers of the Underworld. *Unlike Hades, Medusa hardley ever speaks in Kid Icarus: Uprising. The only levels that she is heard in are Chapters 1, 6, 9, and a very small role in Chapter 25. *It is unclear when and why Hades revived Medusa between Chapters 9 and 25. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Uprising enemies Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Kid Icarus Anime Category:Underworld Army Category:Goddess Category:Gods Category:Allies